


Regretful Nostalgia

by c11to



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A sort of time fix it, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c11to/pseuds/c11to
Summary: Chrollo just wanted a break from his troupe members, however, he didn't expect to find a young familiar boy run up to him during his peaceful moments.Or;Young!Kurapika meets Chrollo in present time.





	Regretful Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> yehaw  
> this is reposted! from a past series i think i deleted or archived i forgot haha but here u go

The day was calm, a silent breeze blew over the forests, taking some fallen petals and leaves with them as they flew across the area. The tall grasses swayed like the rest, but amongst the green, a tall black figure contrasted against the soft aesthetic of the light colours.

With a coat of black and the St. Peter’s cross embedded on the back, along with fur on the end of the sleeves and collar, Chrollo Lucilfer was enjoying the small break from the ruckus of his life. Even the thieves who lived on the edge on a daily basis needed their doses of peace and quiet.

He let the wind blow through his unruly hair, unable to be bothered to slick it up as per usual. He let his eyes close and let himself enjoy the fleeting peace he had.

That was, until the crunching of grass and leaves disrupted it.

With a sigh, he quickly assumed it was one of his members off to inquire something about the latest mission he’s given orders too. He opened his eyes and slowly turned around, but who he saw wasn’t who he expected it to be.

It was a child.

He blinked once. Then twice, to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. The kid had blonde hair and bright grey-like eyes. He (She?) wore blue clothing lined with gold and an interesting pattern adorned the top that seemed like a dress if ever.

What in the world was a child in the middle of the forest?

Chrollo stopped and stared at his new company, taking in what he was staring at before narrowing his eyes. The child did look familiar, as to why, he didn’t know.

Perhaps it reminded him of someone? The tribal clothing was very familiar as well, too familiar it was sending the spider head a sense of unease within his gut. While he wasn’t one to get scared or frightened easily, the sense of uneasiness did unsettle him.

The young boy (girl? He still couldn’t decide.) then spoke in a language he neither recognized or understood. Instead of replying, he merely tilted his head and blinked, hoping the other would understand the messaged.

“Ah!” The younger of the two then gasped, surprising him. The child placed a hand on their mouth. “Sorry,”

“Whatever for?” Indeed, what? He merely spoke in his mother tongue, there’s nothing wrong with that.

“It seems like you are not from here, are you?” The blonde commented, pointing at his obviously out-of-place clothing. “I will repeat my question, who are you?”

A brave youngster, he presumed, perhaps even reckless. “If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?”

“If that is what will get you to say your name.”

“Chrollo,” He mentions as he slowly approached the child with long strides before stopping a few feet away. “And you?”

“Kurapika.”

Wait.

What?

Chrollo then stared wide-eyed at the child. Kurapika? As in the chain-user that was able to kill off two of his comrades? That was able to capture him? The same chain-user that sealed off his nen, forcing him to be unable to communicate with his comrades and left him in a completely deserted area to head east to find the nen-exorcist? That Kurapika?

This was a dream, probably. It had to be, but if it wasn’t, then what an interesting turn of events. 

“Chrollo?” His thoughts were cut off by Kurapika, who, for some unknown reason, was in his child form. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” The spider head replied curtly, sighed a bit before walking over a nearby tree and resting on the leafy ground. “How ironic it is for me to meet you here, though.”

The boy obviously looked confused as to why he even mentioned it, but stared back regardless. “How is it ironic?”

“Your future self is to blame,” A chuckle sounded through the silence of the forest, that reminded him, they were in the Lukso province again for the new mission, which brought some memories back to when he massacred a certain clan.

A certain clan that involved the young Kuruta in front of him right now. 

“Mister, what are you talking about?” The boy (He can confirm his thought, that indeed this child was a male.) ““Future- self?” If that was the case, then could you have travelled from the future to the past?”

“Perhaps, but maybe it’s you who’s travelled to the future instead.” Chrollo looked at the other impassively, staring at his eyes for a moment, what if he killed him here? Would that affect the future? Or will it have no consequences?

Who travelled where? Where and what is this? What was going on really?

“Tell me, boy,” Chrollo then regarded him, silently telling him to sit down somewhere nearby. The Kuruta complied and sat across, still wary of the stranger, but oddly safe. “Where did you come from?”

“Just a few blocks across here going west.” Kurapika pointed at the direction where he came. “I can’t tell you exactly, that’s a secret!”

“Secret?”

“The elders didn’t want strangers to find out about our location since it is too dangerous. Why it is dangerous, I can’t tell as well.” Kurapika looked at Chrollo impassively, then to the side before crossing his arms. “How you even got this near is surprising.”

“…The Kuruta clan, correct?” A dangerous tread down the path he was going through, but he was indeed curious. “Where your eyes turn scarlet when in a fit of excitement.”

The silence between then hung like weights, Kurapika’s eyes were covered by his bangs before he raised his head, revealing the scarlet eyes that Chrollo was very acquainted with ever since that incident in Yorkshin. 

The boy then rose, taking out some concealed weapons, bokken, his mind supplied, before it was raised into a fighting position. “Who…” The Kuruta started out slowly, staring into black onyx eyes with anxiety flared up in him. “Who told you?”

“No one,” In actuality, by this point, but he does remember Shalnark telling him about the existence of red ruby eyes that shown multiple colours mixing with red if you looked into them more closely. A true work of art. 

“Then how--?”

“You have yourself to blame,” Chrollo shrugged, looking down, seemingly interested by the grass underneath him. “You did mention that I travelled from the future or vise-versa. How could I not know?”

“Did I… show this to you?” Kurapika stared at him, his weapon raised by a fraction as he closed in to the other. “Look at me!”

Chrollo complied and stared back up, noting how close the boy was and how his eyes seem to swirl with multiple emotions. He could see confusion, terror, rage and even amazement. Why the boy was feeling this, he had no idea.

“Yes.” It was the truth, of course. “But calm yourself, I have no intentions of spreading this knowledge to others. I merely know about your tribe and how to activate your eyes.”

That seemed to calm the younger of the two down and letting the bokken drop a bit, still raised, but alert enough just in case an attack was about to ensue. His eyes flashed back to its’ greyish hue. Though, Chrollo did take note on how naive the boy was.

“You’re weird, Chrollo-san.” Oh? When did the formalities start? “Most of the people who know about us would try and spread the word, and then get hunted by hunters who want our eyes for how beautiful they are. That, or call us demons, and try to tell us to go away.”

“I know,” This situation was laughable really. How would Kurapika react if he told him that soon his whole clan will be massacred by him? And here the blonde had mentioned others who dared try to steal something as precious, what has become of them, he wonders. Were they killed? Or taken as prisoners? “Sit down and talk to me, boy. No need for violence for now.”

“For now?” Kurapika narrowed his eyes, but complied with the order and sat back down, laying his bokken just beside him within reach. “Do you think we’ll fight?”

“I’d rather not say anything just in case.” Chrollo mused before looking back up to the young boy. “Speaking of which, where did you learn how to speak English?”

Kurapika blinked owlishly and grinned a bit. “The elder’s test requires us to speak the language outside before leaving the perimeters of our tribe’s place. But I did have a bit of help from a book.”

“A book?”

“…If I show you, will you promise me not to tell anyone? Not even the elder?” 

“Boy, you shouldn’t be quick to trust others especially people like me,” Chrollo commented, huffing a bit of laughter before nodding, though amused by Kurapika’s tense shoulders when he spoke. “But sure, I won’t say anything to anyone if that’ll help.”

“Follow me.”

A few minutes of walking through the seemingly endless arrays of trees and greenery, they stopped in front of a cave with circular patterns like the rest of the forest. The cavern inside was shallow enough for at least more than five people to get inside and sit down or hide.

When they both entered, Chrollo spotted a rather large book that seemed to tower over Kurapika as he tried to carry it over his head, showing off. 

“Here!” He exclaimed happily, moving the book a bit to the side to look at Chrollo who looked rather surprised. “This helped me be a bit more aware of the world outside and taught me how to read a bit with some help!”

“I see… where did you get this? The library?” Chrollo asked, sitting down on one side of the bark, his shock still there as the young Kuruta sat next to him to open the book. 

“Nope, someone gave this to me!” Kurapika grinned, laying the book on the floor. “A traveler who was passing by fainted and luckily me and Pairo found her before she died of dehydration. We nursed her back to health, and in return gave us this book.”

Chrollo mused as Kurapika went on, he stared at the young Kuruta beside him, pondering whether or not to show what he had in mind. If this will really affect the timeline at all. 

Honestly, a bit of him hoped it would.

“Kurapika,” The spider head called, stopping Kurapika from going on any more about the book. The other stared up to him with a confused expression. Chrollo lifted his head and outstretched his arm, he silently gathered aura around his hand and summoned his Skill Hunter Book.

Why, he didn’t know either.

But oh, was it worth it to see Kurapika’s face so amused and beaming with amazement. 

“Wh-where’d you get that?” He asked, though his voice was shaking, there was still the excitement lingering in his voice. “You just raised your hand and then poof! There it was!”

“I’m not allowed to tell you yet,” Chrollo smiled softly. “Would you like to see?”

If Kurapika was beaming, he was absolutely shining like the sun after the offer. Chrollo then asked the Kuruta to sit on the other side, briefly explaining it would disappear if he let it go. Confused by the explanation, he accepted it and sat by Chrollo’s right side.

After flipping through the pages, he stopped all of a sudden, pointing to one particular technique he asked “What does this do exactly?”

Chrollo looked down he saw the picture of his target with a small description, the next page held the same only it showed the ability. The Fun Fun Cloth, originally owned by Owl.

“Bring the book and follow me outside, I’ll show you.”

The his own book still out, he then gathers aura to summon the mantle, still amused by Kurapika’s childish curiosity and astonishment to such little things that would be considered almost normal for him.

Kurapika gingerly places the book on the ground then sprints back to Chrollo before looking up to him eagerly, watching the cloth as it waves through the air. 

Chrollo lifted the cloth and covered the book, it quickly shrank until it became smaller than the size of his own palm. The young Kuruta gasped then ran to the small bundle, holding it up with wide eyes and an open mouth.

“What happened?”

“It’s merely shrunken down, if you open it, then it’ll retain its original size.”

Unwrapping the bundle carefully, the cloth unraveled and showed the book once more. Kurapika smiled as he held the book but was confused as to where the cloth went.

“You know, this… ability?” Receiving a nod, he continued. “Is really useful if you want to carry multiple things and not have the burden of physically wearing yourself out.”

“Exactly my point.”

“You’re really cool, Chrollo-san.” 

That.

That wasn’t what he was expecting. Unconsciously, he let out a fit of laughter, why, perhaps on how ironic this scene is. The boy who wants revenge on them is willingly telling him about his clan and how “cool” his abilities were. 

“Chrollo-san?” Don’t forget the formalities. “What’s wrong?”

“Truly, this is paradoxical.” He huffed, before staring at the young Kuruta once more. “Nothing, but, do tell me more about your adventures and I’ll tell you a bit of mine in exchange.”

They went back into the cave and sat down, opposite one another, but instead of the tense atmosphere it was filled with laughs and anticipation from each other’s’ stories.

Though, perhaps if things were different.

If things didn’t turn out to be how it was in Chrollo’s original time, then maybe they could’ve been…

They could’ve been friends.

He’s been talking to the young kuruta for such a long time, he doesn’t notice the sun drop low, giving the earth a rather orange hue. By the time they did, Kurapika was yawning, stretching after sitting so long on the wooden ground. They both stood, exiting the hidden area, and heading back to where they first encountered each other.

The area was still the same, instead of the bright greens, and blues, it was now more of a pinkish-orange hue. Chrollo took in the scene as Kurapika ran through the field, happily splaying his arms out as he laughed. 

“Hey, Chrollo-san?”

“Hmm?”

“We’ll meet again, right?”

The thief looked down at the child who stopped running, and was now standing in front of him. Kurapika has a bright smile, and hopeful eyes, Chrollo almost found himself saying of course.

Well, he wasn’t a man to deny his own selfish needs.

“Yes, we’ll meet again soon, Kurapika.” He pats the blonde’s head, receiving a happy squeal of delight.

“I can’t wait!” Kurapika waves at him frantically, but then looked back into the forest. “I have to go, though. I will hold you onto that promise!”

“Yes, of course.” Chrollo smiled (wow, smile.) softly, waving goodbye to the young kuruta who dashed back into the woods.

A minute later, he senses another presence coming towards him, powerful aura surrounding their being. Though, he was in no danger, as the person in question was none other than--

“Boss.”

“Yes, Machi?”

“We’re done with the mission.”

“Very well, let’s regroup.”

As the duo walked back to the meeting spot, Chrollo could tell that the spider member had something on her mind. Stopping, Machi looked at him in confusion before he turned to face her a bit.

“Your thoughts are rather loud.”

“Oh,” She looked taken aback, not expecting to be caught. “Well, I was wondering who you were talking to before I arrived.”

Interesting.

“I saw a child, and decided to humour him. Did you not see him running away?”

“N-no? I didn’t.” Now, she looked more confused.

Interesting, indeed.

He turned around, and continued walking. Machi sighed, but had an odd hunch that whoever her boss was talking too would make quite an impact on their future journey.

 

Somewhere else… somewhere filled with men that wore black suits, and kept secrets that could cost them their lives. A young blonde man fell on his knees, tears welling up in his eyes, as unknown memories surfaced through his mind. Confusion, anger, and even betrayal rushed through his emotions.

It was memories of him, and a spider talking being together as if they were friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw... if u guys like.. idk a sequel to this u can tell me hdnnfnf


End file.
